


A Bit of Bad Luck

by A Small World (Datawolf39)



Series: Caring for The Doctor [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic, Vastra takes it in stride, near accident, of the wet variety, yup I'm tagging toys now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/A%20Small%20World
Summary: Vastra cares for the Doctor
Series: Caring for The Doctor [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599967
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	A Bit of Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Got the next one planned what happens after that is a mystery to me.

Oodles was a stronger player than The Doctor. Vastra struggled not to laugh as The Doctor consulted the plush ood, and made far better choices than she had during the first game. A loss that was so spectacular, she was pouty the whole time it took Vastra to reset the board, and made sadder still, because Vastra hadn’t tried to win.

The next game, The Doctor had grabbed Oodles, and kept looking to him to tell her what to do. Frankly, it was rather adorable, even still, it was clear that The Doctor was ill. 

“Perhaps we best wait for another time to finish this game,” Vastra suggested when The Doctor’s energy seemed to be depleted.

“Want to finish now,” she whined sadly.

“I know, however, the game will still be here when you awaken from a nap, and I will be happy to play with you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Okay.”

“Do you want to rest here or would you prefer the TARDIS?”

“Here please.”

“Very well,” Vastra said, and once again, The Doctor found herself being carried by the Silurian. This time however, she was too tired to care, and was asleep before they even reached the guest room.

~

The Doctor woke with a whimper. Pain wasn't the best feeling usually, and waking up because of an overload wasn't pleasant. Everything ached, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up, and sleep through the worst of it. Really, that was the best option because it was either that or sob until she woke all of London. 

Easy choice then. She struggled until she found a position that was less painful than the one she had been in. That task accomplished, she started singing under her breath about a particularly well stocked bar, after all, not all establishments could accommodate a million bottles on the wall. Despite the pain, she was asleep before she was done with the eight hundred thousands.

Unfortunately, there was another problem, and less than an hour later she was awake because of it. The problem was one that had plagued most sentient being at inopportune moments, and that problem was that she needed to pee.

Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem, an inconvenience yes, but not a problem, but she hadn’t been in a while, and she was in roo much pain to move. That didn’t have many options. 

The one thing she didn’t want was to wet the bed. She was a Time Lo- Lady, and way too old to be having accidents like that. Even when she was regressed, toileting had never been an issue, although that was mainly because she was always aged back up before she was too full.

By the time Vastra walked into the room, somewhere in her mind she hoped it was because Vastra was simply checking on her, and not because the Silurian could hear her pathetic cries, she was bursting, and there was no hiding what the problem.

“TARDIS,” she whimpered, knowing that there was nothing here that could hold the ocean that she was.

Vastra picked her up, and for a second she thought she would wet herself, she imagined the horror of soaking herself, and Vastra. She would never be able to face the Silurian again. Even after she eventually regenerated, she wouldn’t be able to set foot in this time period without remembering.

“Doctor, if it hurts -”

“No!” she whined. The taboo of it all, the fact that it would be bad if she lost control, was the only thing keeping her dry, she couldn’t even think about having permission to let go right now.

“Almost there,” Vastra said seeing how determined The Doctor was.

Okay, she'd handled much tougher situations, in this regeneration even, she just had to hold it together for a bit longer. “Can’t- I- I’m sorry-” she gasped squeezing her eyes closed. A little had gotten out, it wasn’t a lot, and it wasn’t an accident, if it wasn’t a lot.

Between the pain of being ill, and the pain of her bladder, something had to give. A hot rush of shame flooded her, as a hot rush of urine broke through her will power, however, where she had expected to feel cloth clinging to her, there didn’t seem to be any cloth to cling. 

Opening her eyes, which were wet with tears, she found herself in the bathroom, apparently during her panic, Vastra had gotten her here, and yanked down her clothing just in time to avoid disaster. With a cry of relief, she stopped holding back.

The room was filled with the sound of her relieving herself, and despite the relief of it all, she knew she was flushing with embarrassment. A glance down at her clothes told her that they were not as dry as she had hoped, and there was also the fact that Vastra had almost seen her wet herself like a baby. She wasn’t a baby, she wasn’t!

“Of course you’re not, accidents happen, and more importantly, this only happened because you are ill.”

“Didn’t mean to say that,” she whispered.

“No matter. I will get you something else to wear, while you finish up, and then you need to get some more rest.”

“No!” The Doctor winced at the volume of her own voice. It was embarrassing to have someone here with her while she was still going, but it would be worse to be alone right now, because she was already an emotional mess, and she be more of one if left alone.

“Very well, I will wait.”

“Thanks.”

An embarrassing amount of time later, (six minutes and thirty-two, seconds, a part of her recorded, likely in an effort to embarrass her further) she was all done, and left with a dilemma. Pull up her wet clothes or wander without bottoms until she reached her room. Maybe she should have let Vastra go get her some clothes. 

Just as she was managing to work her way up to a panic, Vastra bent down and started to tug the clothes from where they were bunched around her feet.

"You don't- I mean-" The Doctor stuttered, and her face, which had just began to lose the embarrassed flush, was once again reddened.

"Youngling, I am of the warrior caste, surely you know I have come in contact with far worse than a little urine in my time."

"Not young," she mumbled.

"How old is the universe?"

"Really old?"

Vastra smiled. "In that case we are all children in the eyes of the universe."

Well...that made... a lot of sense. 

After a quick hand washing, Vastra picked her up again, and went into the hall. Thankfully, the TARDIS had moved The Doctor's room next door, so they didn't have too far to go.

"Would you like a bath, perhaps it would soothe some of your aches?"

"You'll stay?"

"Naturally. Given your ability to find danger I would worry the whole time you were out of sight."

The Doctor giggled. She couldn't argue with that. She had always been a trouble magnet and that didn't seem to be changing anytime soon.

When they entered the bathroom, that was within the room they were met with an overly large tub and not much else.

"I suppose we are bathing together," Vastra mused as she sat The Doctor down, so that she could turn the knobs and fill the tub.

"Is the water too warm?" Vastra asked when the tub was half full.

The Doctor dipped a finger in. "Perfect," she said.

Seeing the slight disappointment she had tried to hide, Vastra picked up the basket she had noticed when they'd entered, and added the bubble bath, and a few water toys.

After seeing the smile on The Doctor's face, Vastra said, "Now, it's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> If there is something that you want to see in this series feel free to make a request.


End file.
